Son of the Forbidden Goddess
by animegirl2728
Summary: Rewrite of The Shinobi Demigod. A stranger arrives and saves Naruto Uzumaki from being killed by his villagers. He is brought to a whole different word where he has to learn to survive from monsters, while trying not to anger any gods. Join Naruto on his quest to help save the world. Rated T for language
1. The Savior

_**Guess who's back everyone? Me! Well you probably already knew that. That's why you're reading this. So this is the first chapter of my rewrite. This version will not be the same as the original at all. It will of course be the same concept. Hopefully it will be a million times better. Let's begin!**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 **"Yelling"**

 _"Powerful being talking"_

 _ **"Powerful being yelling"**_

 _(Start Story)_

Exactly eleven years ago, there was an attack on the Hidden Village in the leaves, Konohagakure. The attacker was the Kyūbi, or, as it's more commonly known, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. On this fateful night, many lives were lost, including the life of the Fourth Hokage.

Before he died, he sealed the Kyūbi into a newborn child. This child was neglected by the rest of his village. They wouldn't even feed him and if he was given food, it was either very little or poisoned. Every year, the village celebrated this day in honor of their Hokage's life, that he selflessly gave up to save them. While that goes on, a smaller group of the villagers go 'demon hunting', as they liked to call it. They would hunt down the 'demon child' and whip, burn, kick, punch, and torture him till he was all but dead, then leave him bleeding on the ground, hoping he would die of blood loss. They would just finish him off, but the Third Hokage created a law stating that no villager shall kill that child, so they leave him at the verge of death. If he dies when they're gone, they can't technically be blamed for it. This awful day, is where this story really begins.

A newly eleven year old child was crouched down behind a house in the village. He was bleeding furiously from the lashes on his back and all the small cuts all over his arms and legs.

This boy, in case you're wondering, is Naruto, or the 'demon brat' as he was commonly known as. Naruto has spiky sun kissed yellow hair, sticking up in all directions and beautiful light blue, almost silver, eyes. He is quite short for his age and is always wearing some sort of orange. The thing about him that sticks out most, would have to be the three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

"Everyone I found him!"

As soon as Naruto heard this he jumped up and started running. You see, the person that shouted, was part of the 'demon hunting' group. They caught him off guard earlier in the day and were able to whip his back several times with chakra infused whips.

The person whipping him eventually stopped when one of his buddies asked him something. Naruto took advantage of that moment to take off running as fast as he could while being injured. He was able to shake off his pursuers, even though he fell down several times. Minutes before he was found, Naruto was running through the back alleys behind the village houses. When he finally took a break is when the group found him again. Of course, Naruto had to start running again.

He took of towards the forest, hoping to lose them while in it, then turn around and make his way back towards the village.

After running from the group for a while, Naruto decided to stop and figure out where he was. Looking around he examined that he was in a random clearing, completely empty except for him and a few rocks. After catching his breath for a while, the villagers finally caught up to him, this time with Sasuke. Now he realized why only one person was whipping him earlier.

 _'This was all part of their plan. While one person was whipping me, the rest of the group was getting Sasuke. They made sure to bring me out of the village so they could finish me off without any disturbances. When my body is found, it can be passed off as an animal attack. Am I about to die?'_

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with a glare. "Did you really think you would be able to run from us, demon? We are your betters."

Naruto didn't say anything, just glared at the mob.

"Since you probably haven't realized what's going on yet, dead last demon, I'll tell you. We lured you out here, and now you're going to die. There is no chance for you to escape. We've already surrounded you."

When Sasuke said that, several of the villagers stepped out from where they were hiding in the trees, proving that Naruto was indeed surrounded.

Still, Naruto didn't speak. He was trying to come up with some sort of plan to escape.

"What's wrong demon? It's not polite to ignore your betters."

At that, Naruto finally got pissed of and ran at Sasuke. **"I am not a demon!"** As he yelled that, he pulled out two kunai and threw them at Sasuke who deflected them with his own.

"Attack the demon! We need to kill it and get back to the celebration before anyone starts getting curious."

Everyone rushed in toward Naruto when there was a bright flash of light causing everyone to turn away. When it died down everyone looked to see a figure standing there with a hood on over their face so no one could see their identity.

 _ **"You will not touch my son!"**_ The person shouted, their exclamation being so powerful, it sent everyone flying backwards.

They then turned to Naruto, _"Come. We must get out of here before anyone else arrives"_

Naruto felt oddly safe around this new person and agreed to go with them. He went up to the person, who sounded like a female, and she wrapped their arm around him.

 _"You might want to close your eyes."_

After he did so, she traveled quickly in a flash to the bottom of a hill.

 _"Okay. You may open your eyes."_ Naruto did so then looked around with wide eyes.

"Where are we?"

 _"We are in a place called the United States. More specifically, New York. You are no longer in the Shinobi Nations. While you still have all knowledge and skills from before, you will no longer be in any contact with anyone from your old village. Go up that hill there and they will explain everything to you. While you're there, they will train you to defend yourself from enemies. Before I go however, I will bestow a gift upon you."_

The lady touched their hand to Naruto's forehead as they said that, and a bright light engulfed Naruto. As the light died down, she took her hand away.

 _"There. You now have my blessing and the knowledge you need to survive in this world, as well as information on Greek and Roman mythology. Also, in this world you will have ADHD as well as dyslexia. ADHD is, to keep it short, where you will find it very hard to keep still. With dyslexia, you will find it almost impossible to read and write normal writing. I must now leave you. Goodbye"_

"Wait! Um, who exactly are you?" She smiled, expecting this question from Naruto.

" _I promise you will learn when the time is right. Now go, Naruto, before the monsters get here."_

"Wait monsters? What do you mean? Plea-" Naruto was cut off as he had to turn away from the bright light. _'Well, I better get moving before any monsters get here.'_

Naruto heard some rustling in the bushes around him so he started trying to run up the hill.

 _'Please let me make it up this hill. I don't wanna die yet.'_ Naruto desperately began thinking to himself.

He was about halfway up when a giant dog thing jumped out from the forest.

 _'What is that thing? What the heck does it want with me?'_

At the top of the hill, Naruto noticed a blond haired boy yelling at him to started pushing himself as much as he could, without hurting himself more than he was, to get to the top. When he was within ten feet of the border, the dog leapt at him, although he didn't get very far. The boy shot it with his bow and arrows, causing it to explode into a shower of a weird golden powder.

"Thank you," Naruto huffed out while he was trying to catch his breath, "For saving me."

"No problem. My name is Lee Fle-"

The boy, now known as Lee,was cut off as Naruto passed out right there. Luckily, he was able to catch Naruto due to his fast reflexes.

 _'What happened to this kid?'_ Lee wondered as he looked at Naruto's body, before noticing the blood on his hands. He looked at Naruto's back, only to be shocked, seeing the large lashes going across his back.

 _'I'd better bring him to the Big House quickly. This looks serious.'_

Lee ran to the Big House as fast as he could without disturbing Naruto too much.

When he got there, there was a centaur sitting on the porch turned to greet him.

"Ah Mr. Fletcher, what brings you he-"

The centaur stopped as he noticed the person Lee was carrying, then all the blood.

"Bring him inside quickly. Will! We have an injured camper."

Lee brought Naruto inside and took him to Will, before setting him carefully on his stomach.

"Wait a moment. Lee, who is this?" Will asked as he examined Naruto's face.

"I was by the border when I saw him running up the hill" Lee explained as Will began taking off Naruto's clothes in order to get to the wounds, "there was a hellhound chasing him. I'm guessing the wounds were already there considering I never saw the hellhound touch him. I don't know his name. He passed out before I could ask."

"No matter," Chiron spoke up, "he was able to enter the camp so he must be a demigod. Will you be able to heal his injuries, Mr. Solace?"

"I should be able to heal the worst of it, but it will still most likely scar pretty badly."

Chiron nodded before walking out, motioning for Lee to follow. He wanted to leave Will to his own devices in order to heal the new young hero.

Barely the next day, Will was very startled to see the new camper already sitting up and yawning. Moving quickly, Will popped a piece of ambrosia into his mouth.

 _'What the? Wait a minute... this tastes like.. '_ "RAMEN!"

Naruto shouted out the last part, startling Will even more.

"What are you already doing up? With those wounds, you should have been out for another day at the least."

Naruto looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Oh I've always been a fast healer I guess."

Will still looked unconvinced.

"Turn around. Let me see your back."

Naruto did so and Will carefully took off his bandages. He was very surprised at what he saw.

"Your wounds. They're completely healed. There are scars of course, but you're healed."

"I told you. I heal fast." Naruto told him and shrugged.

"So what's your name? I'm Will Solace. Son of Apollo." Will held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Son of unknown." Will laughed at his reply as they shook hands.

"Wait here a minute and I will go get Lee, the guy who saved you yesterday."

Once Will left the room, Naruto got up and started stretching to get out all the kinks from laying down for so long. Barely two minutes after he started, Will came back in with Lee.

"Hi there. I was surprised to hear that you're already up, but no matter. I'm Lee Fletcher. Son of Apollo. You?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot"

"When's dinner? I'm starving."

Lee laughed at his question. "It's in a bit don't worry. Can he go Will? I wanna introduce him to Chiron."

Will nodded. "Fine, but if you feel any pain, you'd better come right back here Naruto.

"Okay okay. See ya later. Thanks!"

Lee led Naruto out of the Big House toward two people sitting at a table playing a card game.

"Chiron, Mr. D, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Chiron and Mr. D.

"Nice to meet you Chiron sir, Mr. D sir."

"Finally a demigod with manners." Mr. D exclaimed.

Chiron just looked at Mr. D with a bit of an exasperated look.

"I am pleased to meet you Naruto. I am the activities director and Mr. D is the camp director here at Camp Half-Blood."

The name triggered something from Naruto's memory so he started thinking about where he'd heard that name before.

"Chiron? What are you doing here? Even if you're immortal don't you have better things to do other than train a bunch of kids?" Naruto asked the old centaur.

Chiron chuckled at Naruto's bluntness "I was given immortality by the Gods so I can forever train young heroes, like yourself."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense."

Naruto then looked at Mr. D. He could tell he was not human by the amount of power rolling off of him. He looked through his information to find the deities whose name starts with the letter D. He quickly narrowed it down to a few possibilities when it hit him.

"You're Dionysus the wine god aren't you?"

The thought hit Naruto that he should show respect to a god who could probably pulverize him. He quickly bowed to the wine god.

"Forgive me for being rude sir. I didn't realize you were someone of that status."

Everyone stared at Naruto with wide eyes, with Mr. D being the most shocked of them all. He never would have guessed that some little demigod, and a newbie too, would have so much respect for the gods. Although, Mr. D won't lie when he says it isn't that awful to get some respect around here.

"Yes yes I am the wine god, but be warned, around here, names are powerful. I would advise against using them." Mr. D informed Naruto.

"Yes sir."

"Now I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." _'I might not entirely despise this one.'_ Mr. D added in his head.

Chiron, after getting over the shock of having a new camper be so polite to Mr. D, decided to speak up.

"Well then it seems I don't have to explain much to you. In order to survive here you must accept the fact that those Greek gods and myths are all one hundred percent real. You, along with the others at this camp, are the children of those gods. Here you will learn to fight the monsters that you will attract while away from camp and survive."

"Alright. Anything else I should know?"

Again, everyone looked at Naruto shocked. He didn't try to deny anything. He just accepted it with no problem.

"Y-you will receive the full tour tomorrow, but for now I will have Lee here show you the cabins. You will be staying in cabin 11 for now."

"For now?"

"I'm sure Lee can explain that all to you. I have some work to get done. Lee I will allow you to take over. Goodbye for now Naruto."

"Alright Naruto let's get going." Lee began steering Naruto towards the cabins as he took over.

"Okay here we go. Cabin 1 Zeus, cabin 2 Hera, cabin 3 Poseidon, cabin 4 Demeter, cabin 5 Ares, cabin 6 Athena, cabin 7 Apollo, cabin 8 Artemis, cabin 9 Hephaestus, cabin 10 Aphrodite, cabin 11 Hermes, and cabin 12 Dionysus."

Lee pointed out each cabin as he said which was which.

You will be staying at cabin 11 for now, as Chiron told you. Hopefully your godly parent will claim you eventually. When, or if, that happens, you'll be moved into your new cabin accordingly. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why are some of the cabins empty?"

"Well Hera is the goddess of marriage, so no affairs. Zeus and Poseidon's cabin are empty because of a pact made by the big three to never have anymore kids. They're always too powerful and cause lot of problems. Artemis took an oath always to be a maiden goddess so, of course, no kids."

"Okay I understand now. Thank you."

At that they finally reached the Hermes cabin.

"This is the Hermes cabin. When it's time for dinner you can just follow them to the dining pavilion. See you around Naruto. Oh and when you go in, just tell them you're undetermined. Okay?"

"Alright. See you."

Lee smiled then turned and walked off toward the Apollo cabin. Having no excuses to linger, Naruto turned to face the Hermes cabin.

When he walked inside, the place was chaos. People were throwing things at each other, yelling, and two of them were taking other people's things.

Naruto stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for someone to notice him.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Naruto looked to his right to see one of the kids who were stealing things looking over at him.

"Oh um I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I was told that I'll be staying here till I get claimed."

Another kid, who Naruto thought was the first one's brother, asked him, "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined I think."

Everyone groaned.

A tall blond teenager came out from somewhere near the back. "Come on everyone, this is what we're here for. Hi there Naruto. I'm Luke, son of Hermes and counsler of this cabin. As you can see we're pretty filled up, so sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to sleep on that spot on the ground over there.

Luke pointed at a spot in the very back corner of the cabin.

"It's okay Luke. I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

"Alright then. You'll need these." Luke handed Naruto a sleeping bag with some toiletries in a separate bag. "Lunch will be in a few minutes so you can put down your things. Also," Luke leaned in to talk into Naruto's ear, "make sure to secure your things. There are several children of Hermes. God of thieves."

"Thanks for the tip."

Luke nodded and Naruto went to put down his few belongings. After he put them down, he heard a horn blow in the distance.

"Eleven fall in!" Luke shouted.

They lined up in order of seniority, so Naruto was last.

When they got to the dining pavilion, Naruto was forced to sit on an old table that couldn't even fit all of the Hermes cabin.

Chiron crashed his hoof down in the floor for silence. When everyone was quiet, Mr. D spoke up.

"Alright brats today we have a new camper. Natina Umakino."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. D." Chiron corrected him.

"Yeah yeah Naruto Uzumaki whatever. Just eat your food already."

Chiron just looked exasperated at Mr. D, but Naruto stood up.

"Thank you for that heart warming welcome, Ms. B. I'm truly glad to be here."

Everyone started chuckling at Naruto's comment. While Mr. D looked slightly intrigued at the kid.

 _'The kid knows who I am, yet he still did that. He's either very brave, or very stupid. Either way I think I might come to like him.'_

 _ **Okay I finally finished the first chapter in my rewrite! Although, I can not even begin writing the next one till I get 5 reviews. I need you to answer a very important question. Do you want me to show his year of training till Percy comes? Or skip the training and just show the results and add flash backs when necessary?**_

 _ **Till next time!**_


	2. A New Life Begins

**I am so sorry this chapter is so late. It's kind of a long story, but basically, I kept getting my internet privleges taken away. I'm really sorry though!**

 **Also, this is NOT how long it was supposed to be, but I knew I was going to be busy for the next two weeks, so I wanted to get something up. I promise the next chapter should be longer.**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 **"Yelling"**

 _"Powerful being talking"_

 _ **"Powerful being yelling"**_

 _(Start Story)_

 _ **(Naruto POV, Wednesday)**_

So I've been at this camp for about a week and I haven't been attacked once! Well, except for training, but that doesn't count. Although that Ares kid Clarisse attacked me a few times after I humiliated her in front of most of the camp. That was fun though, so I don't regret it. Oh yeah, I should explain that part shouldn't I? Well you see...

 _ **(Flashback, Third Person POV)**_

 _Naruto was walking around camp the day after he got there. Chiron had just finished giving him the official tour as well as a leather string to be used as a necklace. Naruto was slightly disappointed to learn that he would need to wait to get a bead for it._

 _Anyway, Naruto was making sure he knew where everything was when he noticed something in his peripheral vision. It was a girl who looked about 14 walking up to him. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and was about half a foot taller than Naruto. Numerous scars were seen on her arms and she gave off the vibe that said 'Get out of my way or else'. Naruto an idea of who her godly parent may be._

 _"Oh look, a newbie."_

 _When that was heard, many campers stopped what they were doing to watch, knowing what was about to go down._

 _"What do you want?" Naruto replied, glaring at her. He didn't really like her vibe. It reminded him of his old 'villagers'._

 _"Didn't you hear? All newbies need the initiation ritual in order to officially be accepted here._

 _"Hmm, no thank you."_

 _Naruto turned to walk away when he noticed her hand about to grab his collar. He discreetly made a hand sign before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

 _When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Clarisse holding an oak log. The onlookers gasped when they saw Naruto. He was standing behind Clarisse with an oddly shaped dagger of some kind pressed to her neck, right at a vital point._

 _"I thought I said no thank you." Naruto said before turning and walking off, leaving a shocked Clarisse and numerous campers in absolute awe._

 _(End Flashback, Back to Naruto POV)_

Yeah I really hate bullies. Anyway, my time here has been amazing so far, minus the Clarisse incident. I've been training almost nonstop, but it's still fun.

I'm basically on one schedule so far. I wake up at about 5 in the morning and stretch before running a lap or two around camp. I normally finish that at about 6, so I head to the training arena and I train till about 7:30 so I can shower before breakfast at 8. A lot of times, some of the campers will even train with me. Luke has been helping me with sword fighting, although we've yet to find something comfortable and well balanced for me. Well other than my kunai, but Luke doesn't want me to use them as much. Something about kunai being less efficient than a sword? I dunno. Anyway, after breakfast, I reluctantly go to one of my classes. Each day the class differs.

Luckily for me, I never have to go to that Athena kid's (what was her name again? Annabelle?) Greek Mythology class. I'm pretty sure it's because of that woman who saved me, but I pretty much know everything there is to know. Once she messed up a bit on one of the stories so I corrected her. Long story short, she got pissed and kicked me out. I'm not allowed back again.

Today is my first archery lesson though and I'm really nervous. We never used bow and arrows them back at the village. Not to mention, Chiron and some of the counselors will be watching to try and figure out my godly parent. If that's not nerve wracking, I don't know what is.

 _ **(Time Skip, Archery Grounds)**_

 _'So, how many people are here to see me potentially epicly fail? Well, there's Chiron, looks like most, if not all, of the Hermes cabin, quite a few of the Apollo kids who are acting as teachers, and a few counselors who I haven't met yet, as well as some I have. Oh man, that's quite a bit of people. I really hope I don't embarrass myself.'_

"Okay everyone," Chiron spoke up, "Get in a straight line facing the targets and we'll begin. Conner! Travis! You two better leave everyone else alone this time. We don't want a repeat of the _'incident'_ right?"

Everyone around me started snickering, so I'm guessing something happened with the Stolls at one of the past lessons. I need to get that story.

"Alright campers, we have a new member this week, so I only want you to shoot one arrow to start. Don't worry if you mess up. This is just to see where you're at after our previous lessons. If you wish to try, you may shoot another arrow after your first. Now, on my mark draw your first arrow back. You may shoot on the count of three. 1, 2, 3."

 _'Okay...Okay, you can do this Naruto. It's only two arrows. Just remember what Chiron told you. Calm down, stay focused, take deep breaths, block everything out except for the target. Oh that was Chiron's signal. Pull the arrow back. Breath..."_

 _ **(POV change, Third Person)**_

Everyone lowered their bows and stared at Naruto. Many people kept looking back and forth between him and his target.

Naruto slowly lowered his bow, staring in shock at his target. Everyone was slightly in awe of what Naruto has accomplished. He is the most inexperienced when it came to archery, yet he has done something extremely rare for anyone in camp to do.

No one moved until Chiron asked Naruto, "My boy, how did you do that? I thought you said you've never used a bow before."

"I haven't used a bow before and I haven't the slightest idea how I did that. I was going through what you told me to do in my head, but when I drew back my arrow, my mind went blank. I don't even really remember shooting. It's like I wasn't even in control of my body."

The rumor mill began churning around the arena and was already traveling around the camp, making most people think Naruto was Apollo's kid. Although the Athena cabin, as well as a few other random campers, were very strongly against that possibility. Their argument? Apollo clams all of his kids almost instantly. If Naruto was Apollo's, he would have been claimed by now. Especially after that stunt. So, with that argument on the board, the possibility of Naruto being Apollo's son was almost completely demolished.

Nobody bothered to take care of Naruto's arrows, so even when the archery lesson was over, Naruto's handiwork stayed. It wasn't too big of a deal either way. No one could use that target anymore anyway. Because you see, the extraordinary feat Naruto pulled off during his first ever archery lesson enabling his target impossible for anyone else to use. Naruto pulled off something Apollo himself would be proud of. Not only did his first arrow strike dead center, his second arrow split the first arrow in two and went all the way through the target until it hit the wooden pole behind it.

 _(End Story)_

 **Again, i'm sorry this is so short! Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter and i'm telling you that I read every single one. I am going to go into Naruto's training a little more until Percy shows up in the next chapter, but i'm also going to time skip for those who don't want to read it. I got a couple of PMs and I'm sorry for not replying, I just wasn't able too. Thanks for all of your input. If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews and I will anwser them in my next chapter I really hope you all continue reading my story. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 _ **Till next time!**_


End file.
